Aesthetica of a Jinton User
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: What if Naruto's crush would have been another one? One that, unlike Sakura, would have shown him how weak he really was during his time in the Academy? Simply, it would have changed his goal in life. With a new perspective of what he wants, Naruto trains seriously, and the scrolls he stole from the Sandaime's office just helps him to become stronger. AU, Jinton Naruto.
1. Prologue

So, my fellow readers, I'm back with another story. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be updating "Devilukean's Master" but *sigh* this story has been in my mind for a while now, and I couldn't think in another thing more than in this.

Okay now, this will be a crossover of Naruto with Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, but I'm going to develop the plot only in Naruto's world. In fact, the only character that -until now- will appear from that series is Myuu Ousawa. Therefore, the pairing is going to be Naruto x Myuu, no harem. Expect lemons in the future, but not a harem. Sorry guys, but I don't feel like writing a harem.

I've once read a story from a writer, whom I don't remember his name, that made the first crossover of this. I don't know if he had removed the story or not, since I couldn't find it in the category. But hey, this is a OFFICIAL crossover, so expect Naruto to acquire a weapon from the series *cough!* Akatsuki's Sword! *cough*

**Disclaimer: **Neither Naruto nor Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero belongs to me, but the plot does belong to me.

**Prologue**

"Myuu-oneesama!"

A scream broke Naruto Uzumaki out of his daze, forcing him to narrow his eyes and gaze promptly at the commotion. Immediately, after taking sight of the girl that walked through the soon-to-be genin crowd, he felt his lips curling into a goofy smile.

Ah, there she was, the girl of his dreams.

Naruto had always been in love with Myuu Ousawa, a young woman who was even stronger than Sasuke Uchiha, the supposed Rookie of the class. Her taijutsu and Ninjutsu were almost invincible, and the Uchiha had had a bad time fighting against her. In fact, apart from him, nobody lasted longer than two seconds in a battle against this girl.

Not even the Uzumaki could.

But that wasn't the main reason why he fell for the girl, despite that the point was important on his list about girls. Apart from her long pink hair and her green eyes, Naruto had found her smile to be the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She always kept on smiling brightly, whether being alone or surrounded by hundreds of admirers. Considering that aspect, she was like him.

And although Sakura had been the one he liked the most during the first year on the Academy, the Uzumaki soon changed his feelings towards Ousawa, a girl that didn't despise him like Haruno did at the beginning — his mind couldn't comprehend, though, why he received insults every time he tried to compliment Sakura's hair or eyes or just tried to talk to her, and not whenever Myuu caught him staring on her way.

In fact, she always smiled at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!", the voice of Iruka caught the attention of the blond student, who blinked slowly as he tried to focus on his crush — however, she was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he turned his eyes to look at his sensei. "You're next"

Suddenly, many whispers ran through his ears, letting the boy know that the class was apparently mocking of him... again. Deciding not to sharpen the ears to listen to their comments, Naruto shrugged and grinned, putting both hands behind his neck. "Hai!"

He walked up to the centre of the circle, where all his classmates were gathered to practice their Taijutsu skills. He ignored the persistent whispers, deciding that then was not the time to talk — he had given his speech of _'I'm Naruto Uzumaki datebayo! And I'm gonna be hokage someday!'_ too many times, in all of which his poor skilled hand-to-hand combat proved how much his words lacked of credibility.

Naruto waited impatiently, all the while glacing towards the circle in search of the object of feelings. _'Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, Choji...'_, he mentally thought every name, looking out of the corner of his eyes without any disguise. _'Hinata, Ino, that creepy fangirl of both Sasuke and Myuu-san...'_

Nope, nowhere to be found. Had she left while he was lost in thoughts? That couldn't be the truth, since a girl as dedicated as Myuu Ousawa certainly never left before the classes ended.

But soon, and despite his initial concerns, his eyes caught the sight of a pink haired girl approaching the center of the circle, stopping a few meters ahead of him. Naruto quickly widened his eyes slightly at who was going to be his opponent, opening his mouth to complain to Iruka about this whole thing.

_Even if he stood no chance against her, he wasn't going to avoid being a gentlemen right?_

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!", he started, raising a hand in the air to call his attention.

The man raised his head from the list slowly, almost frowning at what could it be that Naruto wanted to tell him. Not that he thought of the Uzumaki as a demon like his partner, Mizuki, but he was tired of complaints. "Yes?"

"This is not fair!", quickly, seeing Iruka's confusion, he elaborated. "I can't fight against a girl! And even if she's the best of the best, I've been training a lot since the last time you pair me with her in Taijutsu practice. It would do no good either for me or for her!"

Umino raised an eyebrow as he finally understood what Naruto was trying to say. No, it wasn't like two years ago when Myuu Ousawa —being one year younger than the Uzumaki— had beaten the boy in less than two seconds, winning the fight with not even gasping in the slightest. That day, Naruto learned that one never have to underestimate an opponent, girl or not.

Now, it was completely different. Naruto Uzumaki had became like a little brother to him, and Iruka had been watching him from the shadows, taking notice of every blush, every smile that the kid showed whenever he was looking at Myuu. What he really wanted was not to brag, if not avoid doing any damage to his crush.

Like if they could fight at the same level.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, Naruto", Iruka repeated, his eyebrow starting to tremble in slight annoyance. "Haven't you learned it yet? It doesn't matter if you fight against a girl, you can get beaten by her with so much ease that it wouldn't matter if you were a man in the end. You must never underestimate your opponent"

Naruto's previous words had dragged many glares towards his way, many of whom remained silent because Iruka was there. Though, as they heard the answer of their sensei, everyone bursted in laughter.

The boy pouted sheepishly as the circle continue to mock about him. He inwardly sighed, deciding not to show his disappointment. _'At least I tried'_, he thought, eventually locking his eyes with Myuu's peaceful ones.

Surprisingly, she was still smiling at him. Not a pleasured smirk that would have shown her approval of the laughs, but a tranquil one, that only showed how unaffected her temple was with his hurtful words.

Not that Myuu knew about his true reasons.

Naruto couldn't prevent the blush to dye his cheeks, although he preferred not to move his gaze away from hers. His eyes set on her appearance, admiring her beauty while he waited for Iruka to declare the beginning to their fight. She was a girl of his same height —one of the effects that ramen had on him, unfortunately, was to make him smaller than most of his male classmates— with long pink hair tied into two twintails by red ribbons, beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow even under the sunlight and fair delicate skin.

Her attire consisted in a white short sleeved shirt with black patterns, that did little to hide her B-cup breasts; those, under an adult eye, seemed to be still in development, promising to reach a size of a large DD-cup or even E-cup in the future. Also, Myuu wore dark grey pants with a ninja tool pocket on her waist and a pair of black sandals on her feet. Everything, not surprisingly, accentuated her still growing figure and gave her a sexier look to any male around the village.

Not that Naruto or her other admirers looked at that though.

"Ne", the voice of a certain girl broke him out of his daze. "Do I have something on my face?"

The Uzumaki immediately blinked, moving his visage until he was facing Myuu Ousawa, standing in the same spot as before. He slowly realised that he had been staring at her unintentionally, attracting her attention. "A-Ah, no", Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

And... to his utter embarrassment, she giggled. Damn! Was there anyway for this girl to look less cute!? She always managed to melt his heart with every thing she did! Was that what everyone called an obsession?

Maybe, but to a young boy who never knew about love and comprehension... well, it simply felt right to desire a girl in that way.

Iruka sighed, opting to finish with this quickly. Naruto was attracting the glares of every male of the class, less Shikamaru, Choji and Shino; and even the girls were growling furiously at him, surely thinking in how the Uzumaki dared to talk with their 'Myuu-oneesama'. Hinata Hyuga was another matter, but she didn't say anything for fear of embarrassing Naruto more.

The man stepped into the circle, silently gazing at both students. The laughter died a few seconds ago, and almost everyone was waiting for Ousawa to beat the Uzumaki in no time, like she always did with every opponent. Both Naruto and Myuu seemed to be ready, the kid's embarrassment already forgotten and replaced with excitement.

With a quick nod, Iruka spoke calmly. "Begin"

The only thing Naruto saw after the word ran through his ear, was the happy grin of his crush occupying her expression. Next, and in an instant, he was pinned to the ground.

He had been defeated... again.

l

l

* * *

Okay, a good place to set the cliffhanger. Most of you will surely be disappointed with this, but don't be. Next chapter, though, will be more interesting since I'll explain how Naruto starts his REAL training.

Another thing, as I mentioned in the summary, Naruto will not be an idiot nor a dead last. His level of intelligence is already better than in the anime, but it'll improve with his training, don't worry.

As for the pairing, well, again, it's Naruto x Myuu, not a harem. If you want a harem, then read another story.

**And here I give you... a preview of the next chapter!**

(Preview)

_Naruto held back a excited snort as he quickly set both scrolls over the ground, opening the first one of them. He anxiously read through all the forbidden techniques, finding hilarious ones and others that promised such power that made him shiver at the thought of controlling such jutsu._

_The boy knew beforehand that he didn't have much time to learn all of those, since his breakthrough in Jiji's office wouldn't go unnoticed forever. So, ignoring what Mizuki-sensei said, Naruto hurriedly copied the most interesting techniques for him to learn after this occasion, most likely to impress Myuu with his new powers. _

_He eventually found a variant of the Bunshin jutsu, the worst of his jutsus, and decided not to copy it, but learn it right there and then. Why? Because he remembered that his final exam had been a test of his clone technique, so was there a better way to show how much he had learnt from the scroll than to use an advanced jutsu?_

_Not with another ninjutsu._

_Naruto marked the section where the Kage Bunshin no jutsu was explained, and risked a glance at the other scroll, the other that he had not opened yet. Deciding that he had enough time to look whatever it was contained inside it, he opened the scroll, taking notice of what was written in the only section: A seal._

_Now, the Uzumaki knew very little about seals, but it was obvious to him that he was dealing with a blood seal, one that he wouldn't likely be able to open. Shrugging, he choose not to risk himself and use his blood on the black ink, just in case it was a trap. However, when he was about to close the scroll, a single word written at the top of the seal caught his attention._

_"Jinton? What's that?"_

(End Preview)

Now, what do you think of this so far? Please, leave a review or two with your comments, and try not to flame about the story. This has taken me a while to write, and I don't want to read neither flames nor insults.

**R&amp;R!**


	2. You've failed!

Hey hey! I'm finally back! It didn't take too long for me to update, don't you think? I've been busy, true, but for that I can now give you a long chapter! (5000 words is long enough? Duh for me!)

I've to say that I'm really glad with the amount of favorites, followers and reviews the prologue had. I was expecting less, but now I don't know how to thank you all. And, on another note, there's been a change of plans, since I know I said that I was going to use just Myuu from Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, but now, well, I came up with another idea. A better one, or so I hope.

Thanks to a certain reader, I've been able to read the story of Alienware64 again, and I've to say it's really interesting. Though, I'm sad that he hadn't continued the story; well, maybe in the future he would... But, anyways, I want to answer a review that needed a response.

**LordGhostStriker**, when I say "Jinton" I mean Dust Release of course. I assume that everybody has seen the series, and Onoki clearly explains that the second Tsuchikage had passed the secrets to him before dying. So, in regards of the new concept, the "Jinton" is a technique that requires tons of hard training to master, but it's possible for someone like Naruto to become an user. In the way, though, he will have to learn lots of jutsus to develop the three required affinities.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero.

**Chapter One : You've failed!**

Naruto exited the test-room, keeping his head low in order to avoid the imminent question from his classmates — for them, it didn't matter how many times they had laughed of him, the curiosity was always bigger enough than their opinion of the Uzumaki.

But as soon as he stepped into the classroom, the quiet conversations died immediately, and everyone turned their heads to gaze at the 'dead last'. No questions were needed though, and Naruto found himself being the point of the laughter of the graduates.

The answer was obvious as his failure: Naruto wasn't wearing a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha on it. More precisely, he had failed.

"Ha! look at the idiot!", Kiba Inuzuka managed to shout between laughs, making almost every genin to gaze mockingly at the young blonde. "Who's going to be Hokage now, dobe? Obviously not someone as pathetic as you!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept his eyes on the ground, feeling them burn due to his rising anger. He clenched his fists and ignored the urge to punch Kiba right on the face, making a tremendous effort to control his ire. He knew that, less a few, everyone was laughing at him, showing false superiority because he had failed the exam... twice.

It hurted him the fact that Myuu was also there, probably giggling with her fans. It was true that he couldn't blame her if she did it, since she was better than him in every aspect — she had proved it once more with their last fight. And even if he hadn't seen her laughing of his failure, well, he didn't want to witness a scene like that.

_It would simply crush his heart._

Not being able to control his fury any longer, or his disappointment, he quickly grabbed his orange jacket, unzipped it, and tossed the piece of cloth over the ground — then, he did the same with his goggles, not caring anymore for them. He raised his head immediately, noticing how the class had gone silent. His eyes glowed with renewed determination, one that had managed to replace his previous feeling of anger.

He stood silent, looking over at the surprised students, most likely to find his crush between them. And when he finally found her, a frown appeared on his visage as he raised one hand to point at her with his index finger. "This day, officially, the 'dead last' is dead!", Naruto shouted, noticing every trace of emotions that ran through Myuu's face. "From now on, I'll train until my last gasp and I'm going to become the most powerful ninja in all nations! Believe it!"

How much time do you think it took to everyone to comprehend his words? Not even five seconds, and the class bursted in laughter, making it sound even louder than when they saw him failing the exam. Naruto ignored them all, though, keeping his gaze at the girl who he had fallen in love with.

Surprisingly, and fortunately for the Uzumaki, she didn't even smiled in the slightest at his words. What she did, though, was to nod, adopting a glance that showed that she had taken his words seriously. And... to Naruto, that meant a lot.

The Uzumaki suddenly grinned, walking calmly through the class door as the laughs continued until he was nowhere to be seen. What he truly left behind was more than his old jacket or his title of 'dead last': he left his doubts in that class, his idiotic mentality and his obssession with the orange color.

What he didn't know, apart from the fact that his words would change his life completely, was that Mizuki had been hearing everything from behind the same door from where Naruto had left not long before. "Perfect", was his only word before he disappeared in a shunshin, ignoring Iruka's question.

* * *

_'Gah! How I'm supposed to train now when I have no idea of where to start with?'_, Naruto thought, feeling less and less confident with every minute he spend sitting on the swing of the Academy. _'Besides, no Jounin is going to give me some proper training. I'm not even a ninja!'_

He suddenly sighed, looking desireless at the crowd of parents and new genins. The adults seemed to be both happy and proud of their children, laughing exaggeratedly and promising a huge feast just to celebrate their son's/daughter's graduation. For Naruto, on the other hand, it was just... unnecessary.

Yes, he never had something like parent support or any kind of family that could have shown themselves being excited and happy with his success. Naruto had failed though, but he wondered if his family would have loved him the same way...

"Hey look, there is _him_"

A rather feminine voice broke him out of his daze, but he remained motionless, choosing not to make his attention known to whoever was talking about him.

"Yes... I've heard that he failed the exam again", another woman answered, making Naruto narrow his eyes unnoticeably.

"That's for the best", the first said. "Imagine what would had happen if that de-!"

"Shh! We're not allowed to speak of that!"

And, as soon as the woman said that, Naruto couldn't hear anything else of their conversation. Not that he needed doing so; of course, he had noticed, that they were talking about him, and of nobody else. He was familiar with the term of 'Demon' that almost the entire village had named him, and their words —apart from a frown— didn't earn a reaction from the boy.

He simply felt that it wasn't important anymore to scream at them or to pull a prank to teach them which was his real name. Naruto was really tired of doing so.

"Naruto"

A quiet voice suddenly ran through his ears, forcing his head to be risen up to meet the smiling visage of one of the chunins that were in the examination room earlier that day. "Mizuki-sensei?", he asked, recognising the features of the same man that tried to give him a second chance during the final test.

Surprisingly, Iruka had stood against it.

"Come with me. I've something to tell you about the exam"

Naruto, curious but confused at the same time, knew that —genin or not— he couldn't disobey an order from a superior. Besides, Mizuki was never one to call him demon whenever he talked to him; so might as well listen what the man wanted to explain about the test.

Oblivious to them, one Myuu Ousawa had been looking at the Uzumaki from her place in the middle of a cheerful crowd that were all congratulating her at the same time, their words confusing with each other's and combining into a mixture of unintelligible sound.

The truth was that she was worried about Naruto, and about his new decisions. His promise had left her with certain unease, one that made her think that he was going to do something irresponsible to prove himself. Mizuki-sensei, as she soon reached to a conclusion, wasn't planning anything good with him — she was sure she had heard the blue haired man saying something about 'using the demon for convenient purposes' while he headed up to the lonely boy.

But what could she do to prevent him from doing something that would likely put his life in danger or something similar? They weren't even friends! She had no right to decide for him!

On the other hand, though, a little advice wouldn't be so wrong... Yes! that was the answer! By telling him to be careful with Mizuki, she could be saving his future!

It was all settled. Now, if she just could free herself from the annoying fans...

* * *

Naruto held back a excited snort as he quickly set both scrolls over the ground, opening the first one of them. He anxiously read through all the forbidden techniques, finding from hilarious ones to others that promised such power that made him shiver at the thought of controlling such jutsu.

The boy knew beforehand that he didn't have much time to learn all of those, since his breakthrough in Jiji's office wouldn't go unnoticed forever. So, ignoring what Mizuki-sensei said, Naruto hurriedly copied the most interesting techniques for him to learn after this occasion in a blank scroll, most likely to impress Myuu with his new powers.

He eventually found a variant of the Bunshin jutsu, the worst of his jutsus, and decided not to copy it, but learn it right there and then. Why? Because he remembered that his final exam had been a test of his clone technique, so was there a better way to show how much he had learnt from the scroll than to use an advanced jutsu?

Not with another ninjutsu.

Naruto marked the section where the Kage Bunshin no jutsu was explained, and risked a glance at the other scroll, the other that he had not opened yet. Deciding that he had enough time to look to whatever it was contained inside it, he opened the scroll, taking notice of what was written in the only section: A seal.

Now, the Uzumaki knew very little about seals, but it was obvious to him that he was dealing with a blood seal, one that he wouldn't likely be able to open. Shrugging, he choose not to risk himself and use his blood on the black ink, just in case it was a trap. However, when he was about to close the scroll, a single word written at the top of the seal caught his attention.

"Jinton? What's that?", he asked aloud, more to himself to anyone else.

He had had a long talk with Mizuki-sensei, and the man never mentioned something about a second scroll placed next to the one Naruto was supposed to take with him. The Uzumaki had been able to identify the right scroll when he entered into the 'Forbidden Library', using his Oiroke no jutsu to knock down the two chunin guards that were standing outside the entrance.

But being as curious as he was, he couldn't resist the urge to take the other scroll — he had felt attracted to the red emblem that was written over the seal which held the scroll closed. As I said before, Naruto quickly realised that it was a blood seal, with a pattern that seemed to similar to the one that his black T-shirt had on the middle...

The young man suddenly shook his head, exhaling a quiet sigh to calm his rising excitement. There wasn't much time left before somebody found him in the forest, wondering what jutsu could be contained inside the scroll and not doing what he was supposed to be doing right now... learning how to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Standing up, he saved the mysterious scroll and his own scroll in his pocket (the one he brought with himself to copy the jutsus of the Hokage's scroll), planning on reading it after passing the exam. He opened the forbidden scroll then, already making a second note to learn all the jutsus that he had copied in his own paper, which was saved in his pocket.

If he was lucky, they wouldn't notice the absence of the Jinton parchment.

* * *

Naruto grinned excitedly, finally closing the forbidden scroll. In all the time he had been there, in the forest, the only jutsu he could manage to learn —according to the plan— was no other than the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He was surprised, though, that even if the Bunshin no Jutsu was his worst technique, he had mastered this variant in just an hour.

The paper contained a more detailed explanation of that technique than any book showing how to perform a fake clone, giving even tips to control the required amount of chakra. But it was a forbidden ninjutsu for a reason, and that was because it needed a great quantity of chakra to perform a single clone.

And for someone like Naruto Uzumaki... well, that was just perfect.

"Ah Mizuki-sensei", the young blond suddenly said, hearing footsteps that were coming from behind his back. "Now that you're here, we can-!"

Just as he turned around, however, his eyes took notice of the person who was standing right in front of him and he felt his body froze at the sight. His mouth stood agape, while trying to force his throat to ask the inevitable.

In fact, the person who was looking at him wasn't Mizuki, but Myuu Ousawa.

"You!? What are you doing here!?"

Myuu winced at the scream, fighting the urge to cover her ears. "Why, I had been looking for you since you left with Mizuki-sensei", she said, shrugging as she noticed the forbidden scroll that lied behind Naruto. "Oh... too late"

"Too late for what?", Naruto was confused to say the least, though a bit joyous of seeing his crush again. Did he say how beautiful she looked under the moonli-? No! now was not the time to admire her beauty!. "Don't tell me that jiji has sent you..."

Still after barely managing to keep his blush under control, the young blond couldn't stop it anymore when she tilted her head to a side and made a cute expression. "Jiji?", she asked, noticing that the Uzumaki's visage was turning red.

He rapidly cleared his throat, erasing any thoughts about this beautiful woman standing a few meters ahead of him. "I mean, the Sandaime"

"Ah! Well, no, not really", Myuu looked downwards, folding her arms over her still developing chest. "I was... worried. I heard Mizuki-sensei speaking of you in a way that didn't promise anything good"

Naruto felt his heart pounding fast in his chest, completely overjoyed by her words. She, worried about him!?. "W-What? Why? You barely know me, and the same applies for me..."

Normally, he would have let his feelings take the best part of him by jumping and shouting in happiness. But he wasn't the same anymore, and the promise he had made to everyone in that class that day was not fake.

Besides, everything seemed too good to be true. He needed to know, to understand why she had gone to that place in search of him. "It's... hard to explain Naruto, and we don't have much time before Mizuki-sensei comes", the blond almost gasped as he saw her blushing under his question. Truly, she was the definition of goddess; and that sight merely caused a slight nosebleed to the Uzumaki, which went unnoticed to Myuu. "Whatever he's planning you can't let-"

"Now now, hold on a second!", Naruto interrupted her, already having his nose cleaned. "I'm neither asking about Mizuki-sensei's intentions nor about his plans", the young man then gazed at her with curiosity, noticing how her green eyes appeared to glow under the moonlight. "My question, Myuu-san, is what are your worries to be here? And yes, I know the jiji must have sent shinobis to search me by now, but I still want to know your answer"

Myuu widened her eyes slightly, seeming mildly surprised by his statement. She saw the determination in his eyes, the fire, that showed how badly he wanted to get an answer. She... had never seen him like this, not even during his times at the Academy.

Ousawa didn't know why, but she felt pity for the boy. Having to spend another year in that class, well, for someone like him, it had to be a pain in the ass — in fact, she could even imagine Naruto being surrounded by kids, extremely uncomfortable.

It brought a smile to her lips.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at he witnessed her face, feeling his cheeks heating up. "Well?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Sorry, I got distracted", she apologized, smiling apologetically. Then, she began to think in a way to answer the question, eventually coming up with a plan. "This may be a stupid question but, do you remember when I first entered into the Academy?"

The Uzumaki nodded immediately, letting the memories flood his mind. "How to forget it. I remember exactly how you looked, so innocent and beautiful that it made my heart go-"

A scream inside his mind suddenly froze him completely._ Oh no_. He had forgotten about his crush being there as well! He was speaking with Myuu Ousawa!, not with a friend who wanted to know how he felt the first time he saw her...

Naruto gasped in utter embarrassment as his cheeks flushed furiously, blinking in horror as he realised what he had just said. Somehow, by a mistake that he wasn't supposed to make, he had said more than just a little compliment to her beauty; he told Myuu what exactly he felt when he saw her for the first time! Unfortunately, she wasn't Sakura or Ino of whom he was sure that they would scream at him, but his crush itself.

The mere idea of Myuu Ousawa laughing at him or just telling him that he was weird made his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach.

"A-Ah, I... I mean, you were more than beautiful - err, a goddess, yes - no, perfection itself! GAH!"

Myuu looked in shock at the blond boy stuttering in front of her, covering her mouth as she tried to fight the blush that threatened to dye her cheeks. But, unluckily for her, she didn't know how to answer, less how to take in this new revelation. Naruto Uzumaki thought that she was beautiful? A goddess, no less?

Surprisingly, it brought a warm feeling to her belly.

"Naruto!", a new voice interrupted their awkward moment, earning an inward sigh of relief from the blond boy. But, as soon as he noticed who the man was, he didn't feel relieved anymore.

In fact, he was shocked to see Iruka standing in the clearing, a clearly pissed off expression on his face. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I assume that Mizuki-sensei sent you to tell me that I've passed the test, didn't he?"

The chunin gazed at Naruto's grin, noticing a few brushes on his skin — a sign of practice. He then took a few seconds to analyze the figure of the forbidden scroll, which lied behind his student. He had seen Ousawa on his arrival, and didn't need a second glance at her. "Why have you and Myuu-san stolen the scroll from the Hokage's office? You know it is not allowed for students to access to its content!"

Obviously enough, that accusation caused the boy to frown, and to briefly risk a glance at his crush, who wasn't paying attention to Iruka. On a second note, though, it seemed that she was... embarrassed, surprised, with his previous speech. "She hasn't stolen anything!", the young man snapped, causing both chunin and female genin to look in surprise at the Uzumaki. "And me neither. It was just for the make up test! I did what Mizuki-sensei said!"

Myuu turned her visage to look at her sensei, so to explain that Naruto was the victim here. "I've been trying to follow them when Mizuki approached to him after the graduation", she explained, quickly recovering herself from her previous shock. "But, when I finally freed myself from the crowd, they were gone"

Those words hit the young man like a brick falling onto his head — Naruto suddenly understood everything. He had felt back there, when he listened to the blue haired man talking to him of a way of passing the exam, that something didn't sound right with that plan. Now he wasn't stupid, and he had promised to his classmates and to Myuu —more to her than to the others— that the loudmouth, little brain, Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

It was time for him to use his intelligence a bit more.

And now he comprehended Mizuki's weird attitude towards him. Those smiles, those fake gestures of patience towards him, were nothing more than a filthy lie. "I... I was his pawn from the beginning!", Naruto realised, clenching his fists with anger. "He didn't want me to graduate, there wasn't a make up test, everything was a fucking lie!"

"It was, little demon, and now all of you are going to die"

The three of them rapidly raised their heads, taking notice of the blue haired man squatting over a tree's branch. He was smirking, dressed in his chunin uniform; his hitai-ate nowhere to be seen. "Mizuki!", Iruka shouted, putting his body in front of both kids to act like a shield in case of a sudden attack.

"You did well", his words weren't for his fellow chunin, but for the 'demon' itself. "Now, hand over the scroll and I'll grant you three a quick death. How does that sound?"

Naruto felt his teeth gritting at his words. "You... you lied to me! I thought you was my-!"

"What? Your friend? Oh, don't make me laugh, _you demon_", Mizuki then jumped out of the branch, reaching the ground a moment after. His smirk grew wider as he witnessed the ire that was occupying the Uzumaki's face, who was likely hurted by his words. "In fact, wouldn't you like to know why the entire village calls you a demon? why they all hate you?"

Iruka, feeling his face pale as the revelation continued, drew out a kunai and threw it at Mizuki, who easily dodged it. "No Mizuki! You can't tell him about that, it's forbidden!"

It seemed that the traitor was having a marvelous time watching Umino's horror and Naruto's confusion, since his smirk was soon replaced by a devious grin. "Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked this village, sowing panic and destroying everything on his path. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, gave his life to seal the monster inside a newborn", Naruto listened quietly as the story went, growing more desperate and fearful as the final answer approached fast. But, as soon as he heard the word of 'newborn', his entire mind collapsed. "You were that baby. Because of you hundreds of innocents died that night! YOU, are the demon!"

The revelation earned a gasp from Iruka, who turned around fearfully to gaze at the silent boy. He was afraid of how he would react at what Mizuki said, and —being as unpredictable as his student was— the man expected from a emotional breakdown to a permanent damage on his personality.

He didn't get any of both.

Naruto just stood there, head low, letting his blond hair to darken his expression. It all made sense now! all those glares, those whispers about him, those mobs that wanted nothing else than to kill him for something that was beyond his comprehension had a certain reason: He held the Kyuubi, he was the host of a monster, a demon, who had slaughtered tons of innocents in just one night.

But he still couldn't understand why they hated him, and it made his confusion to arise once again.

Surprisingly, Myuu Ousawa was the first one to react, shocking both Iruka and Mizuki. "Don't you dare calling him a demon!", she snapped, glaring furiously at the grinning man. "It's not his fault that he has been chosen to carry a biju on his body, which certainly doesn't turn him into a killer! He's a normal boy, who can be really smart, and worries about other people more than for himself. But what do he gets for trying to be comprehended? Nothing, just more hatred"

Iruka widened his eyes as he heard her talking, smiling slightly at those words. "Myuu-san..."

"Ha! And what a stupid girl like you would know about a loser like him?", Mizuki pointed towards the silent blond. "He's what I have said and more. He deserves to die, to suffer for what he has done!"

Oh Kami-sama, could that traitor be more stupid?. "Me? I know very much about Naruto but, at the same time, I know nothing about him", she said, smiling with renewed strength. She could feel the Uzumaki listening to her in absolute shock, but he didn't dare to raise his head to look at Myuu. "I've been watching him for a while now, always finding unfair how everyone treated him just for thinking that he is something different to a human. He was always begging for attention, pulling pranks to anyone that looked down at him"

This time, Naruto raised his head, fixing a surprised glare at his crush. She... had been observing him? Since when? He had never seen her outside the Academy!. "M-Myuu!"

Hearing her name, the beautiful girl moved her eyes until she was staring into Uzumaki's own. "You and I have endured many similar things, Naruto. We're both orphans, deprived from a family, but never willing to show how weak we really were emotionally. We always kept on smiling, no matter how hard things were for both. And even if I have had a better life than yours, well, I think that in the end there's not much difference between us"

"W-What do you mean?"

The girl suddenly closed up the distance that separated both of them and grinned at him. "I want to be your friend, Naruto-kun!"

In an instant, she was pressing her body against his, circling his back with her gentle arms. Was this a dream? It surely had to be. First everything had turned out wrong for Naruto, having learnt that he was a Jinchuuriki and that Mizuki had fooled him. But then, like most dreams, he found himself telling what he thought of Myuu to her and learning that she shared not only his loss of parents, but also some of the loneliss he always felt.

But now, after hearing her words and the new suffix she added to his name, it felt like the most wonderful dream he ever had as well as the hug they were now sharing. And... he wasn't willing to let the chance of returning the gesture go, right?. Her developing body against his gave a warm sensation all over his body, making him feel safe, loved.

Unfortunately, as he found himself melted in the gentle arms of the girl he loved, the voice of Mizuki reminded them that they weren't alone like Naruto grown to think. "You disappoint me Ousawa, after hearing what I said about him you're still offering something as trivial as friendship?, he said, turning his expression into one of utter disgust. "Well, do as you please, since I'll kill you all right now. This little show of affection is making me sick!"

Myuu broke the hug just to retort at Mizuki, and also to put a stop to his plans. Iruka, on the other hand, was already planning on fighting hand-to-hand against the traitor. "Naruto! take Myuu-san and the scroll out of here and get to the Hokage Tower!", he yelled, pulling out a shuriken from his pocket. "Hokage-sama needs to know that-!"

What neither he nor the girl expected, though, was to Naruto to shove Iruka out of the way and to make a cross with his fingers, most likely to perform his new jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

The clearing was soon filled with a hundred solid clones of the Uzumaki. All of them, grinning excitedly.

Mizuki, being surrounded, could only scream in absolute horror as he got the beating of his life.

l

l

* * *

Phew! all done! This was longer than the first one, so I hope you all get some satisfaction of this chapter.

Whereas I said that I was planning on letting Naruto begin his training on this chapter, I truly felt that I needed to get Mizuki out of the way, and quick. Now, though, there won't be any distractions for a while, and next chapter Naruto will known his new sensei and partners. I've everything set, and it'll be a real surprise, believe me!

(Preview, a short one!)

_"Team 1, Myuu Ousawa-", the pink haired girl suddenly turned her head from the Uzumaki to look at the sensei, hoping to get placed with no fans. Hopefully, either Naruto or Hinata Hyuuga would be paired with her. "-And Naruto Uzumaki. Jounin... Ousawa Akatsuki"_

_Suddenly, the classroom was filled with the screams of protest of the genin, who were hoping to be with Myuu in the same team. Also, to make things worse, she had been paired only with Naruto, the supposed 'dead last' that was showing a serious personality since his arrival that morning. Not only that, but his new clothes gave him a real 'badass' look._

_But while everyone was shouting in utter contempt, Naruto couldn't help but wonder the relation behind the surname of their new sensei. "Myuu-chan, is Akatsuki-sensei your brother or something like that?", he asked, gazing at the silent girl who seemed surprised with the news._

_"N-No, I do know him, but he's no family of mine", she then smiled sadly, closing her eyes as her visage turned to face his own. "In fact, he was the one who killed my father"_

_Imagine the blond surprise when he heard those words._

(End of preview)

Whoa, do you like the surprise? eh? I really hope so! I've so much planned for both of them!

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
